13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Drunk Slut
|next = }} The Drunk Slut is the third episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Jessica Davis's testimony. She serves as the main narrator of this story. Synopsis Worried about threats against them, Alex and Clay urge Jessica to testify about Bryce. Clay enlists Tony's help to find a potential witness. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Clay is biking home when he's almost run off the road by an unknown vehicle. At home, he releases his frustration on his parents. Clay visits Skye at the hospital but she breaks up with him because he isn't over Hannah. At school, Jessica, Alex, and Clay show each other the threatening notes that they've been receiving. Alex tries to push Jessica into testifying against Bryce but she isn't having it so she leaves. Jessica goes to class but pictures of her from last years dance are posted on the whiteboard with the words "Who would believe a drunk slut?" written on them. Tyler is saved by Cyrus and his buddies after being harassed in the library. In court, Jessica testifies about the hot or not list and pulls out the pictures to show just what students do to girls at Liberty High. Sonya tries to get Jessica to admit that she's the girl on the tape but Jessica still refuses to come forward. Afterward, Jessica meets with Olivia in the bathroom unexpectedly. Jessica apologizes to Olivia for her testimony but even though she feels guilty Olivia still can't convince her to testify against Bryce. Clay returns to the hospital but finds that Skye has been transferred to another facility and the nurse won't tell him where that is. Clay talks to Hannah about his frustrations at Monets. Mr. Porter has an interview with another school because he knows that he doesn't have much longer at Liberty High. Jessica's parents are concerned about Jessica. Clay goes to visit Jessica where Clay sees the postcard from Justin and gets the idea to find him so that he can testify. Tyler has dinner with Cyrus's family which includes Mackenzie. Marcus's parents lead a prayer for Marcus so that he'll do well in the courtroom the next day. Marcus assures his Dad that he has nothing to worry about. After his workout, Tony reveals to Caleb that he is gay. Later, Clay talks Tony into helping him find Justin. They drive down to Oakland and look for him on the streets. They finally get a lead when they spot another kid wearing his varsity jacket. They do find Justin but he makes them chase after him before Clay finally convinces him to come back by lying to him and saying that Jessica wants him to. Mr. Porter visits the Walker's at their home to talk to them about Bryce and his misbehavior towards the girls at the high school. Marcus goes to the window and sees that the political yard sign for his father is burning on their front lawn. Cyrus and Tyler work on a secret project and kick Mackenzie out when she comes to hang out with them. Jessica cries in her bedroom. Clay's parents show that they heard him and have bought him a car. Upstairs, Justin is waiting in his room and while Clay sleeps, Justin gets high. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-001-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-002-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-003-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-004-Clay's-Bike.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-005-Matt-Lainie.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-007-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-008-Marcus-Cole.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-009-Marcus's-Message.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-010-Harvard-Jumper.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-011-Tyler-Down.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-012-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-013-Noelle-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-014-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-015-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-016-Skye-Miller.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-017-Courtney-Crimsen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-018-Ryan-Shaver.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-019-Alex-Standall.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-020-Clay-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-021-Clay-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-022-Zach-Bryce-Montgomery.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-023-Bryce-Walker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-024-Chlöe-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-025-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-026-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-027-Courtney-Marcus.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-028-Olivia-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-029-Jackie.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-030-Cyrus-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E02-The-Drunk-Slut-030-Cyrus-Tyler-and-Mackenzie.png: File uploaded. S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-030-Cyrus-Mackenzie-and-their-friends-give-a-student-the-middle-finger.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-031-Tony-Clay-and-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-032-Hot-or-Not-List.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-033-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-034-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-035-Alex-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-036-Jessica-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-037-Alex-and-Jessica-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-038-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-039-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-040-Alex-Standall.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-041-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-042-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-043-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-044-Jessica-and-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-045-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-046-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-047-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-048-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-049-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-050-Dennis-Olivia-and-Jackie.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-051-Bryce-and-Zach.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-052-Zach-Dempsey.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-053-Mr-Porter.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-054-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-055-Clay-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-056-The-Postcard.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-057-The-Postcard.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-058-Tyler-Cyrus's-Dad-and-Cyrus.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-059-Marcus-Cole.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-060-Caleb-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-061-Tony-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-062-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-063-Squatter-Girl.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-064-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-065-Homeless-Girl.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-066-Tony-Padilla.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-067-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-068-Justin-Foley.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-069-Walker-Residence.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-070-Mr-Porter.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-071-Nora-Walker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-072-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-073-Justin-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-074-Justin-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-075-Justin-Foley.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-076-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-077-Jessica-Davis.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-078-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-079-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-080-Hannah-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-081-Jessica-and-Justin.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-082-Jessica-and-Justin-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-083-Lainie-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-084-Tyler-and-Cyrus.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-085-Jessica-Crying.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-086-Marcus-Cole.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-087-Edward-Cole-Banner-Burning.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-088-Justin-Foley.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-089-Justin-Foley.png |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS S02E03 The Drunk Slut Alisha Boe.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes